


Elevator & Sleep - N7 Month Days 8 & 10

by miceenscene



Series: N7 Month 2019 [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Elevator Make Outs, F/M, Flirting, cuz what else could that prompt be about?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 07:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21388216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miceenscene/pseuds/miceenscene
Summary: "Everyone has to sleep at some point, even you."--Fell off the bandwagon over the weekend, so catching back up by mushing some prompts together.
Relationships: Female Shepard/Garrus Vakarian
Series: N7 Month 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533266
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Elevator & Sleep - N7 Month Days 8 & 10

“I swear, you’re giving me pavlovian conditioning about this damn elevator,” Shepard groaned through gritted teeth as Garrus licked up her neck. She swore as he nibbled on the end of her ear, making him chuckle.

He didn’t know what pavlovian conditioning meant for a human. But after stepping onto the elevator this morning and finding himself more… excited than he would be normally by an empty metal box, he probably should agree with her. 

“Do you want me to stop?” he growled, pushing her further up the wall to access her neck.

“Don’t you da-a- _ shit _ .”

He was about to chuckle when she wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed. He dropped his head to her shoulder, sucking in a steadying breath as she snickered. For as much as he looked forward to these clandestine ‘conferences’ in the elevator, they couldn’t get carried away.  _ Eventually _ the elevator would reach a floor that either they sent or someone else had called it to and that would be the dreaded end.

He’d originally been going from engineering to the crew deck to try and find some sleep. But when Shepard was already waiting in the elevator, all plans for that were immediately tossed aside in favor of stealing a few minutes with her.

“Where were you headed?” he breathed as he traced mandibles against her jawline.

“Ah… to… CIC,” she finally put together.

He paused, a realization immediately cooling his ardour, and looked at her. “War room?”

Her eyes opened and she nodded. The look in her eyes told him that she knew he wasn’t going to like that answer. And he didn’t.

“Shepard,” he sighed, about to point out the time or the fact she’d run two ground missions two days in a row without stopping between them.

“I know.” She shook her head, avoiding his gaze. “But I can’t stop--”

“Yes, you can. Everyone has to sleep at some point, even you.” He cupped her cheek with his hand before she could turn and brush his concern away. “The reports will wait.”

“The reapers won’t,” she retorted in a dark, tired voice.

“Do you remember what Javik said? About how long the war took for his cycle?”

She frowned, already knowing the answer. But she didn’t reply.

He pressed his forehead to hers, sighing as he knew this was a battle the two of them would be fighting till this war was over. Though, knowing Shepard, he’d probably be fighting to make her stop and breathe for the rest of their lives. Spirits, he hoped he was lucky enough to fight it for a very,  _ very _ long time.

He slid his hands up her waist, stepping closer to pin her between him and the wall. “Come to bed with me,” he rumbled, pitching his voice down into the octave that he knew affected her.

“Gar--” she started, but he cut her off with a deep, needy kiss.

“I’ll make it worth your while.” He coupled the promise with another pass up her neck. Before she could reply, the elevator announced its arrival at the second floor. Garrus set Shepard back down on her feet and stepped back, in case someone should be standing on the other side of the doors.

However the doors opened and no one was waiting. So he just stared at Shepard, waiting to see if she would take him up on his offer. She took one step towards the door, and Garrus couldn’t hold back the disappointment from rumbling through his subvocals. But it stopped as she stepped to the keypad and shut the door with a single button press. Another one and the elevator started again, heading to the top floor.

She looked back at him, a tired smile in her eyes. “Worth my while, huh?”

He took her back into his arms, a smile breaking out over his face. “Absolutely.”


End file.
